Tactics?
by EggyMiNa
Summary: Oneshot.OOC. SasuNaru. Naruto is getting fed up with Sasuke's constant working and uses his own ways to get the working bee distracted.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own Naruto. I'm only using them for my sick pleasures. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings:** Contains male/male relationships, Cursing, and slight nude. Don't like? Simply click the back button.

Enjoy the story.

-0-0-

"Hooo…"

Skrtch skrtch

"Humm…"

Chee Chee

"Blblblb"

"What the hell is your problem?!" The raven haired man bellowed through gritted teeth, directing the disturber with his well-known glare.

The man with the "problem" returned the glare with a nonchalant glance and snorted. "Hump, it's not my fault. All you've been doing is working and working and…wait, yes! More working!" The blonde haired man shouted, slamming his fist against the glass table.

"You're getting pissed? What about me! My deadlines tomorrow and I have to submit this copy in, or guess what? I get fired." The man retorted back, fixing his crooked glasses from the outburst.

The blonde haired man leaned against his crossed arms muttering along the lines of "Stupid" and "Sasuke".

Sasuke sighed, and returned back to his writing. His novel was supposed to be due today, but luckily he was able to postpone the due date to tomorrow. Usually, he would have already submitted his copy before the appointed date, however, lately; he hasn't been able to keep up to par with his work.

_It's because of that brat…_

Sasuke glanced at the man across the living room through his glasses. Naruto…As cliché is it sounds, he was the one. The one important one, love, soul mate. However, this one important person of his was the reason behind him slacking off.

In different situations, different scenarios, Naruto somehow always found some sort of way to distract him away from his work. Even with his huge confidence of his steel will against his lover's attempt couldn't resist the temptations.

The fact that the man of trickeries hadn't done anything so far had cause Sasuke's suspicion's to rise.

_Tsk…It's like I'm asking for him to do something. Heh let him mope. He deserves it!_ With that final thought, he continued his work, naively falling into Naruto's trap.

"Neh, Sasuke kun…"

Sasuke halted in his work, knowing all too well what was going to happened. Before he can react, two tanned hands snaked around his neck, playing with his Adam apple.

"Damnit Naru-!"

"Mmm, I'm bored Sasuke! Play with me!" Naruto said, trying to sound as seductive and cute as he could. After all, who could resist him?

Sasuke blushed, thinking of another different way to "play" with Naruto.

_That's great! I can think of that, but I can't think of anything for the story. _

Sasuke cleared his throat and tried to pry the hands off his shoulders. "Naruto, I need to finish this. Why won't you call your friends or something?"

"No! I don't wanna! Is your work more important than tending to my needs?!" Naruto dramatically looked over broad shoulders with tears in his eyes.

"Naruto, I've heard, listened, and wrote about this type of shit. I don't need anymore!" If this went on any longer…

"But Sas-!"

SLAM

Naruto opened his eyes finding himself pinned on the floor, looking up at a very peeved Sasuke.

"Sa-Mmph" Sasuke silenced the blonde male with his lips, licking the whiskered cheeks along the way. Naruto opened his mouth allowing Sasuke's tongue entry, initiating an all out tongue war. Naruto hooked his arms around Sasuke's shoulder, bringing him closer. Sasuke leaned forward, pushing their already growing erections together.

"Nn! Sasuke!" Naruto panted as Sasuke slid a finger around the fabric covering the erection. Sasuke smirked at the flushed face of his lover and patted the blonde's thigh before getting up.

"Hmm, back to work." The taller of the two got up, brushing his pants before plopping himself comfortably on his working chair and fixed his glasses into place.

The look on Naruto's face was…priceless. There he was, waiting for Sasuke to, well, do anything! But no. He was left there, with an obvious hard on, still trying to comprehend what the hell just happened.

"Y-you!" Naruto stuttered, trying to stand up.

"Heh…maybe you'll learn this time? Now be a good boy and leave me be." Sasuke tilted his head to avoid the flying pencil and smirked.

_Never mess with an Uchiha. _

The fuming male stomped away, finally leaving Sasuke to his peace. Of course that peace was interrupted every 10 minutes or so of Naruto screaming some profanity.

-0-0-

"I'll show that bastard! Leaving me like that!" Naruto forcefully impaled the vanilla ice cream with the scooper. Finding a sufficient amount, he dropped the blob of cream into a cone, smoothing it out to make it all fit.

Admiring his work, he licked the scooper and threw it in the sink. Naruto peeked through doorway and smiled still seeing Sasuke there…

_Working…_

"Heh heh, this is going to be easy…"

Sasuke's left ear twitched sensing something amiss and turned around. The older male observed the room for any signs of the dumb blonde. After confirming that he turned back to his work, cracking and stretching his arms.

"Hey Sasuke! I made you a treat!" Naruto, appearing right beside the shocked man, shoved the cone in front of his lover. Out of reflex, Sasuke ended up smacking the icy treat away, splattering the cream on Naruto and himself.

"Ahh! Dummy! Look what you've done?" With a sigh, Naruto slowly dragged his tongue over his finger, sucking the tip and licking his pink lips of any more cream. Sasuke watched with crooked glasses, subconsciously licking his lips at the sight before him. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed the blonde approach him.

"Neh, Sasuke. You have some on yourself too." Sasuke tensed as Naruto licked the cream off his cheek and trailed down towards his collar bone, like a lust full kitten. Naruto would've continued his journey towards the collar bone if he hadn't heard the snapping of a pencil. Naruto looked up with his innocent cerulean eyes and smiled cutely at the horney, but annoyed Sasuke.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

"Meep."

Moments later, Naruto is found in the bathroom, nursing the big bump on his head.

"Ouch! How did he not fall for it? He was this close to snapping too!" Naruto groaned as he put the warm clothe on top of his bruise.

"Hmph, this is going to be harder than I thought."

The blonde stripped himself of his dirty shirt and pants while thinking of another plan to distract the bastard.

_Maybe I can…no I did that already…_

The blonde looked at himself in the mirror and touched his cheeks. Naruto was 5'9, but even with this height he was still short compared to his friends who were able to reach the 6'. He was slightly built from his daily workout; after all, a man has to keep his shape. However has been never able to get rid of the baby fat that made him look more cute and babyish. Of course this feature gave him advantages, especially getting Sasuke to crawl back to him.

Naruto smiled cheekily to himself and went to the showers, adjusting the knobs to the perfect temperature. The blonde male got in, splashing the warm water on his face. The shorter male took hold of the cinnamon scented shampoo and squirted some unto his hand. Sniffing the shampoo in bliss, he vigorously washed his hair with the shampoo.

"Heh…I love this shampoo! Maybe I can-"

Plop

"Eh?" Naruto opened his eyes and centered in on his nose. On his nose, were two antennas sticking out. Naruto didn't have to think twice when it started crawling towards his forehead.

"Eeek!!" Naruto quickly slammed the shower door opened and dashed out, forgetting completely that he was in the nude. From outside the house, all you would see is a big blob of yellow running around.

-0-0-

"Eeek!!"

"Huh?" Sasuke turned from his work at the sound of his lover and took off his glasses to check on him. Sasuke felt no need to get up when the source of all the screaming pounced unto, making the chair spin.

"Th-th-th-th-ere! Bu-bu-bu-bu-!

Sasuke blushed, seeing as Naruto's legs were on both his sides, showing him the complete view of his nether regions.

"Bu-Bug! In the showers! Bi-big Bug!" Naruto clung unto the front shirt with tears streaking out.

"I was so scared! It was huge! I thought it was gonna eat me!" Noticing the quiet state of his lover, Naruto tilted his head up questioningly.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?" Poking and shaking the stilled male.

"Na-Naruto…you're" Sasuke trailed off as he pointed down to show Naruto what was "wrong". The blonde looked down and quickly turned bright red and tried to conceal his dignity as much as possible. This movement caused him to brush Sasuke's penis even more.

"Ahh...Sorry Sasuke! I never meant to- What are you doing?" asked Naruto as Sasuke carried the blonde bridal style into their bedroom and locked the doors.

In the end, Sasuke never finished his copy on time.

-0-0-

**A/N:** I'm pretty happy I finished this story, although I did hope that it turned out better. I know some parts were a bit rushed

Thank you for reading this story and please review?


End file.
